An Angel's Inner Demon
by Crack-Tastic Soul Shipper
Summary: Everyone has their inner demons. Though, a certain angel of death named Maka Albarn is just figuring this out when she gets a visit from an inner demon of her own. Angels and Demons AU. Maka x Insane!Maka Selfcest Yuri. Rated T for content and soon-to-be rated M.


I dunno what i'm even doing anymore

I was like: "Hey, this might be a good idea for a Maka x Insane!Maka AU so let's try it" and the storyline is basically Maka's an angel who hunts the souls of demons/kishan for Lord Death who is seemingly playing god for this. And, of course, angels have inner demons, which is where Insane!Maka comes in, as Maka's demon. Also, Maka has control over her weapon blood and Soul isn't her partner.

I hope it doesn't suck. ;u;

* * *

Maka Albarn sighed contently upon entry of her apartment. Her lengthy white wings began to compress themselves as she slumped over, walking toward the couch of her home immediately. God, was she tired...The blonde angel had just returned from another busy day of reaping souls of kishan for her lord, Death. The demons had been quite wild and rowdy that day which made it harder for her to take them down. She was glad, now, that she was at least finished with it for the rest of the day. She smiled to herself, settling down on the couch, then reaching over to the coffee table nearby and grabbing one of the many books she owned off of it. She gladly opened it up, relaxing herself and getting comfortable with this spot on her couch. She leaned her head back on the arm of the sofa, her eyes scanning the book's pages as she read. She had only red a few seconds into it when she had a strange feeling. Like there was someone... with her, or watching her. Maka glanced around the room, watching carefully for a few seconds before she let out a sigh and turned her attention to her book. _'I must be stressed...' _She thought. It was just a few more moments, though, before she received another interruption.

"Is reading a book really your idea of relaxing~?" Maka let out a loud gasp, immediately staring upward, where and when she heard the oddly familiar sounding voice. She almost screamed at the grinning face above her. But, keeping her cool, she simply leaped up from the couch, whirling around to face the intruder, dropping her book in the process of doing so. Her eyes locked on the being that stood nearby the sofa. Maka blinked quietly at the sight, quite amazed by it. This person was frighteningly similar looking to herself. But, she was different. Her eyes has a crazed look, her twisted, evil smile showed off her sharpened fangs, and she had large, demonic wings attached to her back. She was speechless at the sight of this doppelganger, even more so that she had the soul of what could only be a demon. "Seems you've finally noticed my presence~" Her twin spoke, giggling darkly.

"Who..." Maka gulped, trying to speak firmly. "Who are you?" There was a strange feeling creeping up on her right now, an easily identifiable one. She didn't understand...How was she already feeling fear of someone who had barely spoken or even threatened her? The doppelganger chuckled at the question, that huge grin still plastered on her face.

"I'm you, silly~! What, you couldn't recognize yourself~?" Maka's eyes narrowed at the demon girl.

"I did...It's j-just..._What_ are you, exactly?"

"A demon~ You could tell that from your little soul-tracking ability, though, couldn't you~?" She sighed, shaking her head in frustration at her clone.

"I mean, why do you look like me?! Are you some kind of shape-shifter?" The twin was giggling uncontrollably, bringing her hand up and covering half of her face for whatever reason, the visible side of her face's wide eye peering into Maka's soul, making her shiver.

"Every angel has their inner demon, now, don't they, Maka-chan~?" Maka felt the sudden need to be more cautious after that sentence, staying on guard. She also decided that considering how creepy and unsettling her strange clone was that she should get her out as soon as possible.

"What do you want?" She questioned coldly. The insane demon girl took a step, making the angel flinch in surprise of the sudden movements. She scooped up the book Maka had dropped, moving closer toward her.

"Oh, I just came to see you~ Y'know, make myself known~" Her grin never left her face. She lightly tapped Maka on the top of her head with the book before handing it back to her, sticking her tongue out briefly at her in a teasing way. She glared at her twin.

"How do I know you aren't lying...? That you're trying to trick me, make me vulnerable?" The demon laughed in amusement at Maka's questions.

"Oh, please, Maka-chan~! If I was here to harm you, I wouldn't have taken the time to introduce myself~!" Maka's glare didn't cease. She stayed prepared, ready to bring out her scythe blades if needed.

"You're a demon, aren't you? Give me one reason why I, as an angel of the all-powerful Lord Death, shouldn't kill you while I have the chance?!" She declared to know in a loud, firm tone of voice. Her twin smirked, rolling her eyes.

"That would be an idiotic thing to do~ You'd be greatly affecting your own balance. You wouldn't want to destroy your own life, would you~?" Maka scoffed. Of course, she had been outsmarted by herself somehow...Hooray.

"Whatever..." She grumbled, shaking her head. "Just leave..." This statement only made the grin on the insane girl's face wider.

"But, you're bored and you're all alone, Maka-chan~" She responded. "Wouldn't you like a little entertainment~?" As her twin took a step forward, she took a step back.

"I doubt a _demon_ could entertain me..." Maka hissed. Her twin giggled, taking another step forward.

"Oh~? You could at least give me a chance~" She glared at the demon, stepping back again.

"I want you to leave..." She repeated. Suddenly, the twin disappeared from her sights. She sighed with relief, though she was surprised that it was so simple to get her to leave...But, had she really gone? Even if she had hoped it was true, it did not change the fact that the insane girl was still present. Maka let out a gasp as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She felt her body press against another's, making her cheeks tinge a bright red. Maka shivered as a pair of lips lightly brushed against her ear.

"Do you, really~?" She heard her twin' speak. She shivered even more when her twin's tongue flicked against her earlobe. Maka's face reddened when her twin's hands lightly stroked her sides, soon wandering up to the buttons of her coat. She struggled now as the demon girl began to unbutton her coat.

"S-stop! What are you doing?!" She yelled frantically.

"I'm going to show you just how entertaining I can be to an _angel_~" Her twin giggled in response. Maka growled slightly while she tugged off her jacket. She wanted to attack and escape, but she knew her twin wouldn't give up easily and try and try again. She'd end up hurting and/or killing her if she attacked too much, and she couldn't do that or it would upset her balance. So, in this situation, she was pretty much helpless. She felt like she should give in, but she didn't want her demonic doppelganger to win. Though, considering what was happening right now, hadn't she already won...? Maka's face burned bright red as she slowly leaned back against her twin. "There~ Just relax~" She whispered into Maka's ear, nibbling it lightly before directing her attention towards Maka's neck, placing her mouth against her smooth skin, sucking and nibbling at it. Maka whimpered softly in response to the action.

She was hoping this would turn out alright, as long as she just went a long with it...

* * *

Annnnd, now imma be a cock tease.

I just realized that my first fic got deleted...Dunno why that happened. It was a smut fic an all, but I put the ratings and warnings on it and all, y'know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this AU so far. It's gonna be 2-3 chapters and it will most likely be put in the M section for the second chapter. The first chapter is more to like, bring attention to it, see how people respond. Depending on the response this get, the next chapter will be up sooner or later.

Leave a review and told me how I did, please. It only takes a moment~

**-Crack**


End file.
